Fragility, Strengthened
by zindagi
Summary: She soared through the air, arms wide open, embracing the freedom which she so passionately desired. GaaHina.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Fragility Strengthened**

Kohonagakure was the brightest star in Fire Country that night.

The vast, entwining streets of the Village Hidden in the Leaves were full of anticipation, excitement and curiosity. The preparations for this very moment had been planned, revised, and fretted over for several long months, down to the very last grain of rice and every artistically placed bell, whose low chimes were currently lost amongst the fearful whispers and the hushed rumors of the citizens of Konoha.

"I've been told one of them is looking for a wife."

"How do you think they'll make their entrances?"

"Is it true that all four are coming?"

"Have you heard the rumors of the one from Suna?"

The villagers, dressed in their finest at this late hour, were awaiting the arrival of the Kages, who were attending the Centennial Peace Conference held in the heart of Fire Country. Not one soul in the whole of Konoha could be found somewhere other than the wide stretches of road, eagerly craning their necks to obtain a better view of either one of the four powerful men. Every shinobi in the village, jounin, chunin and genin alike, was gathered at the front gates to greet their honorable guests. Every shinobi, that is, except one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hyuuga Hinata was running.

The moonlight illuminated her path ahead as she distanced herself farther and farther from the prison that she had once called her home.

Sharp thorns grabbed and tore viscously at her clothes, gnawing, biting, and scraping her flesh until they drew red roses upon her skin. But Hinata did not care. This excuse for pain was nothing compared to the one ripping out her heart, consuming her spirit.

It wasn't as if she hated Konoha. In fact, she loved it more than she had ever loved anything—its dreamlike nature was a hard thing to leave behind. No—it wasn't the village she loathed, but the agonizing memories that lived inside it.

A single tear shone brightly upon the shinobi's porcelain face, trickled down her soft cheek and disappeared into the dark depths of the forest.

Things _seemed _to have been going wonderfully for Hinata—she had become a chunin and finally restored her title as Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan. Other than that, Neji had learned to deeply respect his cousin and the two of them formed an unbreakable bond.

But the universe, as it tends to be, is cruel. Hinata's becoming a stronger ninja was a bitter blessing, a sweet curse. Her talent consumed her, slowly weakened her mind and body. On the surface, Hinata retained her usual kind and comforting visage. Inside, however…

Could no one see the she was drowning?

The "Great Hyuuga Hiashi", would never let her forget her place in the Hyuuga household. Once her father had seen her prove herself as one of Konoha's elite ninja, he abused her talent and raped her of her freedom. As heiress, she was to devote more hours a day to political matters than reality would allow. Hinata was lucky if she received even one hour of sleep. But the worst of it all was that Hiashi did not realize, nor care about the strain that he was enforcing upon his own daughter. She was a tool to him, and nothing more.

Hinata smiled bitterly as she clenched her fists and continued to sprint into the cold November night.

She had just recently been a victim of her father's more…brutal form of cruelty, not but three weeks ago. Hinata had returned from a particularly nasty A-ranked mission—An unsuccessful A-ranked mission to be exact; it was her first failure in almost two and a half years. Exhausted and two days behind schedule, Hinata ignored Tsunade's orders and returned home instead of retreating to the hospital—to complete copious amounts of paperwork, nonetheless. When she trudged through the snow and approached the Hyuuga compound, she saw her father standing at the entrance gate, a look of pure malice resided in his eyes. He strode forward toward his eldest daughter, grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled hard, dragging her toward the back of the house. Hinata screamed in agony; already bruised and injured from her duties as a shinobi. Hiashi threw Hinata into the woods behind the house.

_"You will not fail again, do you understand me?! __Do you not care for your reputation as heiress of the Hyuuga Clan?__ Do you only __heed to__ your own well-being?__"_

_Hinata __moaned and struggled with the pain as she attempted to lift herself off the snow and ice. Hiashi saw this and kicked her back down.__ He glared at Hinata with pity and loathing. _

_"How you ever managed to become a chunin, I will never know." _

_And with that he strolled back into the house. _

_Hinata had not moved from the site __where __her __father had__ discarded her that night.__ She could only think of what he had said__. How could he say__ that his daughter was selfish? Everything Hinata had done was for the sake of others. She hated him. She hated the way he used her as a__ doll to dress and display. Hinata__punched the icy gr__ound hard, puncturing her skin so that __the__ blood started to seep through__ the snow. __She did not feel pain,__ however, __as t__he cold __had __numbed her body__. She wished it would__ numb__ her heart._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_"Hinata-sa__ma, what were you thinking? Training __in the forest at this time of night, in the cold no less?__ Your body is alre__ady under__ severe stress fro__m your mission." Neji stared worriedly at his cousin. __He __had __carried her__ limp, unresponsive form__ into __the Branch House__ earlier__ and tended__ to her wounds. _

_Hinata had obviously not told Neji the truth of her current state, with good reason.__ Though she __doubted she could fool his Byak__ugan eyes._

_"Do not worry about me__ Neji-niisan__. I am capable of taking care of myself.__" said Hinata monotonously._

_Neji __blinked. He __stood up from the table so __fast;__ the tea kettle he just brought in flew off and spilled over a straw mat some distance away. _

_"Damn it, Hinata! Don'__t you dare speak that way! You would have died, had I not found you!" _

_Neji __glared __at his cousin,__ anger pulsing through him__. Hinata stared fixedly at the floor.__ Blinded by her father's harsh words, she hadn't realized how ungratefully she was acting._

_"I'm s-sorry."_

_Neji relaxed. He glanced shyly at her__ and whispered_

_"I__…I just…I can't bear th__e thought of losing you Hinata-sama."_

But did Neji not realize? He had already lost her.

Hinata's heart had been broken far beyond repair. She could no longer feel the warmth of the sun upon her skin. Honey turned to vinegar on her tongue. Life had lost its luster.

So she would _hers_ tonight.

Another tear graced the young shinobi's cheek as she rushed deeper into the heart of the forest. There was a steep drop-off approaching in one kilometer and Hinata would make no intention to halt at its edge.

_I need to free myself_

This fateful decision, made not but a moment ago, had been sparked by rejection. Hinata, as immature as she was, believed that however brutally and wrongly she was treated, she would survive if she had the love of another. If Naruto could somehow…show her that life was worth living, that her presence _meant_ something to the people around her, she could find a way to survive. But oh how naïve she was.

_100 meters__…_

Naruto had made it obvious to HInata that she was a friend, and nothing more. In this simple statement, she had experienced pain beyond anything she knew.

_50 meters…_

Hinata clenched her heart. The tears were flowing freely now, cleansing her soul of disappointment. Every step she took toward her fate was a worry vanquished, a sorrow freed.

_10 meters…_

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut

_Three meters… two meters…_

_I'm sorry __Neji__…_

_One._

And soon, her feet were no longer touching the rough surface of the forest.

She soared through the air, arms wide open, embracing the freedom which she so passionately desired, like a bird that had been sprung free from its cage for the first time. She wrapped her arms around her body, hugging herself as she felt her elevation slow, before she would plunge and let the darkness consume her.

In that brief moment of stillness, the corners of Hinata's mouth angled upward.

_Let me become free…_

And she fell.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_reviews are always appreciated! _


	2. Chapter 2

OK, once again I apoligize for the incredibly long wait, but hopefully i can update a little more frequently now. I have a lot really good ideas and plot twists for this story, and if you're patient, you might be rewarded :)

Thank you to all those loyal readers who stuck with this story when I forgot it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 2**

The moon shone brightly over a stony ravine in the outskirts of Konoha on that bitter November night. All was still and the only presence of life was currently speeding toward the Village Hidden in the Leaves as fast as his legs could carry him.

Sabaku no Gaara's crimson hair danced wildly around the crown of his head as he rushed to get to the opening ceremony of the Peace Conference on time.

"Shit," he swore to himself, "A conference held once every 100 years, and I'm going to be late."

The Kazekage, it seemed, was not blessed with punctuality.

The Centennial Peace Conference lasted anywhere from three to five months and was a substantial gathering of the five Kages and political representatives to help maintain order, restore alliances, and balance power between the most powerful hidden villages. Skeptical about leaving Suna devoid of a Kage for almost half a year, Gaara had insisted on traveling to Konoha alone, without an escort. Surely, this sand shinobi needed no one's protection and he felt it in everyone's best interest that all Sunagakure's ninja remain in the village for the period of his absence. That and he was an extremely stubborn man. The Third Kazekage, who was in power during the last conference, paid little attention to this small detail and therefore weakened the Sand Village to a foreigner's attack.

_A war erupting while the Kage is at a peace conference…how ironic._

Gaara smirked

However…he had other reasons for traveling to Konoha besides these political matters. The village held some sentimental value to him.

The wind continued to whip his hair as Gaara brought his hand to gently touch the kanji above his left eye.

_Naruto…thank you_

A sudden movement averted Gaara's thoughts. He snapped his eyes toward the cliff and stopped abruptly. It seemed that a loose rock from the edge of the cliff above him had freed itself and tumbled down into the ravine. The sand shinobi cocked his head back and looked up past the cliff, wondering if someone was spying on him. An attack this close to the village seemed very highly unlikely, but the Kazekage, like any other Kage, had many enemies. Instead, there seemed to be something quickly falling toward him.

It seemed like a bird at first; its wings were spread open in such a quiet and somber manner that mesmerized him. He couldn't bring himself to look away. It just seemed so…free. So peaceful.

But…something didn't feel right. Expecting it to take flight, the creature kept descending at a rapid rate; its wings were now curled tightly around its body. With sudden realization that this was a shinobi, Gaara stepped back, ready to attack if they were an enemy or greet should the person be a friend. But whoever it was was falling far too fast. Without a moment's hesitation, Gaara summoned his sand and shot it toward the descending creature, capturing them, before they could reach the stony bottom of the ravine.

Gaara huffed.

Intrigued and a little annoyed for being distracted from the conference (all hope for getting there on time was lost), Gaara lowered whoever it was and set the person down on the ground beside him. He made his way toward them and as he bent over to examine them more carefully, he saw that it was…

…_a girl?_

Gaara's stunned eyes scanned her weak form.

She was incredibly thin. Her clothes were loose and baggy, as if she were wearing a tent. Around her neck was the Leaf headband—a shinobi of Konoha, no doubt.

…_but what is a Leaf ninja doing out here in the dead of night, alone? _

Gaara furrowed his brow and looked around quickly to see if there had somehow been an ambush, and after sensing that they were alone, he shifted slightly to get a better look at her face.

Her hair was a dark shade of indigo. It pooled around her translucent complexion like a wild, winding river, hugging her features. The right side of her head was matted and bloody—the girl had obviously received a severe blow to the skull on the way down. Or it could have been the force of Gaara's sand; he still hadn't completely gotten the hang of controlling it after Shukaku was removed.

Gaara pulled several loose strands of hair away from her eyes so that he could see this mysterious girl more clearly. As he did this, his knuckles gently brushed the side of her cheek.

Her skin was soft and inviting, even in her current unconscious state. Gaara gazed upon her delicate features, which were vaguely familiar to him. Where had he seen her before? The last time he came to Konoha? Or was she buried in a distant memory along with the evil that had once absorbed his childhood?

His eyes traced the length of her cheek. She was so fragile and it was almost as if she would shatter like a glass doll at any second. His eyes fell on her small lips. They were pale, slender and curved. It seemed as though the girl had been smiling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Hinata was lost. She panted heavily as she wove through the winding labyrinth, desperate for a means of escape_. _There seemed to be no way out and the darkness that was pursuing her strode closer and closer. Suddenly, Hinata heard an angelic voice. It was singing the most beautiful song… like golden honey and the musky scent of lavender and violets. She followed the saintly sound as it led her to the light at the close of the maze. She ran towards the exit and the music chimed louder and louder in her ears. Suddenly, something grabbed Hinata's ankles and she fell hard on the cold, wet ground. Crying and desperately trying to claw free, she tried to reach out to the angelic voice, but its sound was masked by a cruel, icy laugh. The darkness had captured her and was pulling her slowly…down…down…_

Hinata eyes snapped open. Gasping, she sat up quickly and held her dizzied head. Beads of sweat were running down the length of her face and that…that laugh was still ringing in her ears.

_It was only a dream._

Hinata let out a loud sigh. But that laugh…

Suddenly she was flooded with terrible memories from her last failed A-ranked mission not but three weeks ago. Hinata clutched her head tightly and tried not to let the tears fall.

There were so many people, so much pain and bloodshed…and the _children_… witnessing the horrors there was one of the reasons Hinata could no longer hang on to life.

But what had happened? Where was she now? Hinata stared blankly at the white walls surrounding her and the bed she was currently sitting in. She could feel that her throbbing head had a bandage wrapped tightly around it.

"Oh no…" Hinata whispered with sudden realization. She was in the hospital.

As she slowly began to remember what she was doing before she blacked out, Hinata didn't know what to feel.

Relief? Disappointment?

Instead she felt nothing-emptiness. She softly lay back down, pulling the covers over her head to isolate herself from the world.

"Hinata…,"came Neji's stern voice from across the room.

Surprised, and slightly taken aback, Hinata shot back up, nearly sending the covers off the bed and adding greater pain to her already throbbing head. Blinking back tears and massaging her temple, she scanned the room. Sure enough, he was sitting opposite her, a pained look on his face. In all of her confusion, Hinata had assumed she was alone.

"Hinata," Neji repeated slowly, "What hap—…"

The door slammed open and a loud barking cut off Neji's words. Akamaru, panting heavily ran to Hinata's bedside and immediately started to lick her face. He then proceeded to attempt to jump on the bed, whose weak frame would probably collapse under the dog's weight.

Hinata, stunned, couldn't help but let out a small, exasperated laugh at the sight of the monstrous, familiar canine.

"Hey there Akamaru," she said weakly, trying to keep him from jumping on her.

Her smile faded when she heard Neji sigh loudly and turn to the window, pained and annoyed. He leaned his head against the glass and closed his eyes.

"HINATA!!"

Hinata turned and saw Kiba at the door, completely out of breath and panting.

"You're…you're awa…awake!" he breathed, gasping for air. "See Shino… I told you Akamaru could sense when she'd get up!"

Shino followed Kiba into the room, far more composed.

Hinata looked at her two friends and she had to admit that the sight of her team was comforting. Kiba made his way toward her, smiling in that goofy way he always does, his brown hair a big mess inside his hood. Shino, calm as usual, was leaning against the wall staring at Kiba from behind his sunglasses in annoyance.

"That _dog _barking is what probably what awoke her. Idiot_._" he added in a muffled voice

"Hey, I'll have you know that I've trained Akamaru well," Kiba retorted, "And _that dog _has saved your ass more times than I can count yo—"

"How are you feeling Hinata?" Shino asked, cutting off whatever profane word about to come out of Kiba's mouth.

Hinata's eyes paced the room for several seconds.

"I'm fine Shino-kun." she assured in her usual, quiet and unconvincing voice.

Shino strode over to her side, stepping over Akamaru who was now sitting on the floor focusing all his attention on destroying Hinata's shoe. He looked directly into her eyes and Hinata knew he could sense that something was wrong.

"We were worried about you," he said softly, pulling away a strand of hair covering Hinata's face.

"Yeah, Hina," Kiba chimed in, "What the hell happened? The guard that brought you to the hospital said it was some sort of training accident…"

Guard? What was a guard doing so far from the ceremony? Did he follow her? Did he realize what she was trying to do?

Neji turned from the window and could see panic quickly spreading over his cousin's face.

"I think those questions are better asked when she's feeling a little more like herself," Neji responded quickly, "Maybe you should come back after she's slept more."

"We're her squad Neji," Kiba said, turning to face him, "And she looks plenty awake to me, so I thi—"

"Kiba-kun," Hinata interrupted softly, "I am feeling a little drained…s-so maybe we can talk about this later?"

Kiba looked over at his comrade and frowned. "Well that was a short visit," he grumbled.

Shino gave Kiba a look.

"Alright, alright. But you," he stated, pointing at Hinata, "You owe me a training session."

Hinata smiled.

"Let's go Akamaru," Kiba called, "See you later Hina," he added with a wink.

As Kiba left the room, Shino knelt close to Hinata's ear. Worriedly, he looked at his comrade.

"You know that you can come to us with anything, right?" he whispered to her, "You know that, don't you?"

Hinata said nothing and just stared blankly at her hands.

Sighing, Shino straightened up, kissed the top of Hinata's head, and with one last smile he followed Kiba out of the room. Neji walked over and closed the door behind them. He paused for a minute and then strode to the chair opposite the bed, sat down and buried his head in his hands.

After a long and awkward pause, Hinata finally plucked up the courage to ask the question that was haunting her.

"Neji, where does my f-father think I am right now?"

He was quiet for quite some time and this made Hinata nervous.

"Nej—"

"I told him you picked up an extra shift guarding one of the houses of the political representatives that arrived yesterday," Neji replied monotonously, without looking up at her.

"Oh," replied Hinata, relieved "Thank you"

"Don't thank me," he said firmly "I shouldn't have lied."

Hinata looked up at her cousin, puzzled.

Neji gave Hinata a hard look. His eyes were red, hurt and it seemed as if he were battling with himself.

"Please tell me that guard was speaking the truth, Hinata-sama," Neji said cautiously, "Please tell me that this was just a training accident."

Hinata, struggling to keep eye contact with him, looked down at her twiddling fingers.

"Look at me Hinata," Neji said a little louder, "Was it a training accident?"

She glanced at him and shook her head slightly.

Neji looked as though he had already known the answer.

"Then what happened?"

"I…I…" Hinata started, trying to get the words out. What would she say? How could she tell Neji that his sweet, caring cousin gave up on life so easily?

"Hinata! What happened?!" said Neji, panicked.

Hinata looked up at him, unable to keep the tears from falling. To see her break apart like this from a simple question…he knew something wasn't right. And suddenly, realization started to creep up on the young shinobi.

"Did…were you…," Neji spluttered, his voice breaking, "…Did you do this to yourself, Hinata?"

Looking miserable, she nodded slowly through a curtain of free-falling tears.

Neji froze.

Although he suspected…although he knew she was overworked and overstressed, he never, ever thought it would come to this.

Glaring at Hinata and shaking his head, Neji started to step backwards.

"No…," he managed to get out, "No…you wouldn't."

Hinata tried to climb out of her bed, but the pain was too great.

"Wait Neji," she pleaded through her tears, "Y-you don't understand!"

Neji glared at her, stunned.

"I don't understand?!" he cried and kicked the nearest chair with so much force that it broke in pieces. "_I DON'T UNDERSTAND_?! All I've ever done was try and help you Hinata! I've lugged you back from training when I knew you were stressing your body, I've lied to your father for you, I've helped you train and taught you, I've been there for you when no one else was and seen you at your worst, and this is how you repay me?! By throwing it all away?! We all have problems Hinata! You were born with everything when I had absolutely nothing! NOTHING!! So tell me, cousin, what it is exactly, that_ I DON'T UNDERSTAND_!

"I'M NOT HAPPY!!"

Hinata stared, at Neji, breathing heavily, then broke down into a heaving sob

"I…I'm just n-not strong enough f-or…this!" she cried.

She curled up into a ball on her bed, all the hurt, all the pain that she had locked up over the past weeks spilled out is the flow of uncontrollable tears. Her father abusiveness…her lack of self worth…haunting memories of the last mission…it was all too much to bear. She failed being a shinobi worthy of respect the moment she decided to run off that cliff.

A pair of strong hands pulled Hinata from the bed and held her close. Neji cradled his cousin, trying desperately to comprehend the lengths she must have been pushed to make such a reckless decision.

"Promise me you won't attempt this again."

Hinata was still.

With everything she had been through, how could she make a promise she might not keep?

* * *

For anyone disappointed about the lack of GaaHina action, there will be plenty of that later. Just let me build up the plot a bit :)

~zindagi


	3. Chapter 3

_OK, first off I'd like to say....SORRY!. I know it's been months, and you guys have been incredibly patient, but college is killer!! It's summer now and I've got more time, so I'll try for more frequent updates. I really have some cool plans for this story...._

_I was going to make this chapter a bit longer, but i figured I should update a bit sooner, since you've all been so great. This means a quicker update next time!! (hopefully)_

_~zindagi_

* * *

"Hurry up, I'm starving!!"

The yellow-haired shinobi quickly wove his way through the busy street, effectively annoying everyone in his path.

"I was under the impression you had already eaten when you broke down my door smelling like an entire fish barbecue," replied Gaara with a hint of disdain. _How did he get past the guards anyway?_

"Well that was breakfast," said Naruto after giving an innocent look to an elderly man he had just run into. "This…," he proclaimed, blue eyes twinkling, "This is ramen."

His arms were spread wide open and gestured to the small, but quaint ramen stand. Naruto was grinning ear-to -ear like a child in a candy shop.

"I thought we were going on a walk," Gaara said, following Naruto inside.

"Well we walked, didn't we?" he replied, already smacking his lips and placing an order. "Do you want anything?"

"No."

"He'll have what I'm having," Naruto exclaimed, blatantly ignoring Gaara.

Gaara sighed, sat down at one of the stools and looked up at his friend. It was hard to believe that this once erratic boy had so drastically changed his life. Had it not been for his unwavering desire to see good in others, Gaara would still be trapped and controlled by his demon self, killing for pleasure and destroying so many innocent lives, including his own. But He was a different person now, and that part of him was long buried, hidden deep within his memories.

Naruto had changed as well. His hair was still the same messy blond, his eyes their usual sparkling blue, but his form was more rehearsed, more experienced. He was taller, leaner and had undoubtedly dealt with many grueling missions which managed to crack his shell of immaturity. A little.

"Hey look at this Gaara," proclaimed Naruto as he stuck two chopsticks up his nose and crossed his eyes.

Gaara looked over, not amused. _No matter what happens, he'll always be the same old Naruto. _

"So…," he said, breaking Gaara's train of thought while yanking the sticks out of his nose. "How're your siblings? Your brother still playing with those dolls?" He laughed to himself.

"Kankuro is still the best puppeteer in Suna, yes," Gaara responded, ignoring his friend. "And Temari is doing well. I trust her most in keeping the Sand Village safe while I'm away, but I know she wanted to come." Gaara was aware his sister had developed feelings for the Nara boy.

"Aww they shoulda come! I would've loved to try my Rasengan on one of those puppets… oh food's here!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling one of the bowls toward him and sliding one to Gaara. Naruto immediately started shoveling ramen into his mouth.

"How's that going anyway?" he asked, through and mouthful of fish and noodles. "The whole Kage thing?"

Gaara stared into the colorful arrangement of egg, meat and vegetables floating in the porcelain bowl.

"Busy." replied Gaara in his usual drawl.

_Lonely_

Out of the corner of his eye, Gaara caught a glimpse of familiar dark hair. He turned slightly and saw a girl walking limply toward the village. It was the same girl from the ravine.

It had been two days since he had saved her from the fall, and in those two days, Gaara had not stopped thinking of her. It wasn't as if he had a strange infatuation….no. There was something about her, her aura…just the way she was. Her pale face with its slight smirk and bloodied head haunted him. Yet, there was something captivating, but wholly unnatural about her and Gaara just couldn't figure it out. It frustrated him to no end.

She continued on her way, limping constantly, but walking with determination .Gaara wondered if this mysterious girl would still be alive if he had not been passing through the ravine at that exact moment.

"GAARA!"

Gaara tore his eyes away from the girl and looked at Naruto's annoyed face. "What?"

"I said, are you going to finish that?"

Gaara looked at his untouched bowl and slid it over.

"Thanks," said Naruto, and began eating it at lightning speed. "What were you looking at anyway?"

"Nothing,"

Gaara looked back to the street, but the girl was gone.

"Come on," Naruto said, already finished with his second bowl. "Let me show you around Konoha."

Naruto got up and fumbled around in his pockets.

"Shoot. Uhhh…Gaara? Could you get this one? I kinda forgot my wallet."

Gaara smiled and reached into his pocket. He placed a few coins on the counter.

_Yep, always the same old Naruto._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock, Knock

"Come in."

Neji opened the door to Tsunade's office. The blond woman was sitting at her desk, furiously writing. Her hair stuck up in all places and she had bags under her eyes, as if she'd been up all night.

"Ah, Neji, thank you for coming," said Tsunade, tiredly. "Sorry about the mess, this conference has me working nonstop. And that damn Mizukage, Yukio, is not helping. Did you know he took it upon himself to wander around Konoha unguarded, without telling anyone where he was going? Nearly gave me a heart attack. I had to send Shikamaru after him, did you know that? Shikamaru!"

Neji, who was vaguely uninterested, was certain a kage could handle himself in a relatively safe city.

"Did you call me for any particular reason, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade rustled through her massive pile of papers and pulled out a small blue envelope.

"Yes…," she replied, undoing the strings. She pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Neji.

"What's this?"

Neji looked down at the paper and recognized his cousin's handwriting. Neji's heart skipped a beat.

"Well, as you might know, I sent Hinata and two ANBU on an A-ranked reconnaissance mission several weeks ago. I can't tell you the exact details; in fact…I'm not supposed to be showing this to you now. But considering the circumstances…."

"What circumstances?"

Tsunade sighed. "What you have in your hand is Hinata's mission report. I hadn't had the chance to look at it closely until yesterday, being host of this conference and all. When she returned from her mission she said she had been too late in discovering the hideouts of the particular gang they were tracking, and that there had been a terrible massacre in the suspected village instead. I, of course, sent other ninja back to the village, but they found nothing. The small town was simply abandoned, and there was no sign of anyone ever having lived there."

Neji looked straight at Tsunade. "But that can be explained," he responded. "Whoever murdered those people obviously did not want to be discovered. It might be an elaborate cover-up."

"That is always a possibility…but there's more."

Neji looked up at Tsunade

"The two ANBU that traveled with her have not yet returned," she continued. "When I asked her where they were, she said they were immediately sent on another mission by Daisuke, you know, the Head of ANBU. This didn't concern me much, since no information was discovered and ANBU don't report back to me in the first place. However, yesterday I received a letter from Daisuke asking if the mission I had sent Hinata on was completed, as he needed the two ANBU.

"Neji, how could Daisuke still think that his ANBU were on my mission, when Hinata told me he sent them on another?"

"What are you saying?" Neji asked defensively

Tsunade sighed again. "What I'm saying, is that either the two ANBU lied, or they never returned. Seeing as I sent one of the two most reliable ninjas…I have a hard time believing they would lie to Hinata."

"So you think Hinata is not telling the truth?"

Neji was starting to become a little defensive and Tsunade could sense it.

"I'm not saying that _entirely_," she responded calmly. "I think something might have happened in the village that may have altered her memory…perhaps a trauma of some sort. I've seen it happen many times in my career—ninjas who experience such bloodshed, their minds block out the entire ordeal. But I've never seen it to this extent. Two ANBU missing…."

"What do you want me to do?"

Tsunade scratched her head.

"To put it bluntly, has Hinata been acting strangely lately?"

Neji looked down. He already knew Hinata was acting unlike herself. After her breakdown at the hospital and her confession of doing the unthinkable, Neji started to wonder if this mission was truly the reason for her behavior. He had no intention, however, of sharing this information with the Hokage. If Tsunade discovered that Hinata had attempted suicide, she would take away her title as a shinobi of Konoha. Neji could not let that happen.

"No."

Tsunade stared at Neji for a while, as if she were analyzing his behavior.

"Keep me updated then," she said finally.

Neji nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait," came Tsunade's voice

"Yes?"

"You understand, Neji, that you are a ninja of this country. It is your duty to report back to me all that I have asked, no matter how unsettling that information is. Even with issues dealing with your family. Do you understand?"

Neji froze.

"Of course, Tsunade-sama."

* * *

_review please! I'd love to know what you think, and if I should continue._


End file.
